


A Kaiju-sized Problem

by Mr_Spire



Category: FireBreather (2010)
Genre: Belloc might be slightly ooc, F/M, Implied Rut, Kaiju, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Reader is gender neutral, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spire/pseuds/Mr_Spire
Summary: Kaiju are hard and remorseless, right? So, just how hard can a kaiju get?
Relationships: Belloc/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Kaiju-sized Problem

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made a bet with me. I won.

This was bullshit. It's 10PM and here you are, double-cheeked up on a Thursday night, because your latest hookup stood you up. You were pent up, pissed off, and unable to do anything about it until you got home.

Walking down one of the more deserted roads leading to your house, and taking out your anger on every small rock that dare lay in your path of course, you caught sight of some sort of lizard man disappearing behind a few large boulders. Normally, you would have booked it the hell out of there, but tonight was different. Your hookup ditched you, and you were pissed off, maybe investigating a possible cryptid would improve your night?

You rushed over to the boulders where that lizard guy had disappeared behind, peeking behind them to see him idly itching at his scaled arms and sighing in an annoyed fashion. An odd scent hit you as you were staring, like a mixture between fire and something really, really good. You supposed you could talk to him, he was kinda hot in that bizzare lizardy way.

"Hey, lizard! What are you doin' here?" Were the brilliant words that your brain decided to shout out before you could think of something decent to say. Real smooth.

The lizard man froze, turning his head to glare at you with his fiery orange eyes in what was possibly the most intimidating way possible; it didn't really help that he looked to be around 10 feet tall. His voice was deep and rumbly, but not really off-putting, "I am not a lizard, human. I am Belloc, King of the Kaiju!"

Kaiju, you've heard of those; wasn't there a war with them or something? Weren't they supposed to be huge too? This guy was pretty small to be their apparent king. "You're pretty small for a kaiju, bud. Wouldn't their king be, y'know, huge?"

"Small?!" Oh that pissed him off. Belloc, as he called himself, stormed over to your place behind the boulder, glaring down at you and huffing angrily. Or maybe he was just breathing funny? He seemed to be breathing a lot harder than one normally should, and holy hell he smelled good. "I have more than one form, pest, this just so happens to be the smaller of the three."

"Well why would you want to be smaller? You looking for a date or something?" Whatever possessed you to add on the last part of your sentence was apparently not letting you stop yourself from saying it, but it wasn't letting you regret it either, so whatever.

Belloc looked absolutely bewildered at your question, or maybe flustered, letting out a loud sigh and bringing a scaled hand up to hide his face and hold his temples. "I- No, why would you ask that? You realize that kaiju are supposed to be hard and remorseless right? You're lucky I don't tear-"

"Yeah, sure, hard and remorseless. But for a king you seem a little soft, so just how hard can a kaiju get?" You cut in with a teasing voice, a smirk on your face. And that's how you ended up blowing the King of the Kaiju.

You were sure there were a few extra steps between your teasing and now, actually, but you kinda blacked out when you were hit with an absolutely intense wave of that weird scent that Belloc was putting off. There wasn't really much room to think about that though, considering that you had what had to be at least a foot of monster dragon dick in front of you.

This would beat your failed hookup for sure, but that thing was definitely not going to fit into you anywhere. You were about to voice your concerns, but your words were shoved back down your throat before you could get them out, along with a mouthful of kaiju cock courtesy of Belloc groaning above you. You coughed at the insertion, your jaw stretching open to a point that was almost painful. His tail twitched behind him as he slid in as far as he could before pulling out, suddenly slamming himself back into your mouth with enough force to make your vision go momentarily dark, his clawed hands coming to rest behind your head and holding you in place so that he could continue his rather rough treatment.

The harsh snapping of Belloc’s hips back and forth meant that you were continuously nose-to-crotch with him, but that was fine by you, the pleasant scent of fire and something primal was all around you and it was all the oxygen you needed, not that you were getting that much. You slid your hands up over his thighs in between his thrusts, digging your nails into his scaly hips and groaning around a mouthful of kaiju dick, which must have felt great since his brutal pace got even faster.

It must have been the lack of oxygen to your brain, or maybe that bizarre yet wonderful scent that was surrounding you, but one of your hands found their way down to your pants, hastily yanking them down so that you could rub yourself to the rhythm of Belloc’s scaled hips slamming into your face at near nose breaking speeds. He groaned louder above you, throwing his head back and sliding his hands down to your back, his claws digging into your soft skin. You could feel the way his dick throbbed dangerously in your throat, his muscles tightening in preparation for what was about to come: him.

A flood of monster spunk was suddenly blasted down your throat and you scrambled to swallow enough to keep up with his output, not that you needed to, Belloc balled his fist up in your hair, yanking your head back just in time to paint your face with the last few ropes of his slowing orgasm, a pleased moan slipping past his lips. You let out a huff as you wiped some of the sticky, thick fluid away from your face, you hadn’t even finished yet! You were about to clean yourself off and pull your pants back up when a loud thud shook the ground in front of you, your head snapping up to lock eyes with Belloc, who now took the form of some kind of huge dragon. Oh.

“Is this hard enough for you, human?” Belloc’s deep voice teased.

Your eyes travelled down to the area between his hind legs, and as you pieced together, his dick was definitely much bigger. How the fuck was he still hard?! Smoke spilled out from between his sharp teeth as he stalked over to you, his cock bobbing with every earth shaking step he took, and that primal, fiery scent from before hit you like a brick wall. Thinking about anything other than letting this dragon kaiju fuck you was starting to get quite diffucult, your thoughts blurring together as Belloc knocked you over with a simple flick of his claw.

“Fuck yes…” Was your only answer as you stared up at the giant dragon on top of you; this was about to get very interesting.

You could have sworn that Belloc grinned as he rolled you over onto your stomach, cutting your clothes away from your body with his claws. His hot breath felt like fire on your bare skin, his massive tongue sliding out to trail down your back and lick at your exposed sex, making you shudder and moan. The nonstop sliding of his tongue across your sex had your back arching as you groaned and dug your nails into the dirt, the warm blasts of his breathing on you making you ever more aware of the heat you felt pooling in your belly.

He pressed your head into the dirt and lifted your lower body up so that you were on your knees, his tongue curling around so that it slid down over your stomach, trapping your lower body in a hot, wet prison of flesh. The coil that you felt tightening in your core reached its breaking point and you cried out as you came undone, your body violently shuddering as Belloc swiftly licked up any juices that you spilled.

Your eyes slid shut as you groaned, panting with the aftershocks of your orgasm. The nudge of something pressing against your sex shook you from your tired state, twisting your head around to see Belloc’s still hard cock pressed against you. Oh fuck.

"I'm not finished with you yet…" Belloc growled out.

His claws pressed your head back into the dirt, a moan slipping out of you as he popped the first few inches into you. Belloc’s low growl from above you shook your body with how loud it was, your eyesight going dark and the air being forced from your lungs as he thrust back and forth, slowly but surely working more and more of his dick into you. You pressed your hips back in a feeble attempt to meet his, your mind blanking as you felt the smooth armor of his underbelly meet your rear. You shifted your head to look underneath yourself, marveling at the new cock-shaped bulge pressing through your belly; he'd somehow fully bottomed out, you took an entire kaiju cock.

You didn't have much room to congratulate yourself on your dick-taking capacity, a moan from the kaiju above you reminding you that Belloc was far from finished. Your legs trembled slightly as he unsheathed himself from you so slowly that it was almost unbearable, his ribbed flesh dragging along your over sensitive insides. The whine that had threatened to escape from your throat was trapped as he suddenly slammed himself fully back into you, your vision swimming white with stars and your mouth gaping open in a silent 'O'.

With your shuddering body trapped underneath his hulking form, Belloc rutted into you as if you were a human-shaped fleshlight while his roars and growls echoed out into the desert around you. Time was blurring into itself, it felt like you'd already spent an eternity being ravished by Belloc. Your head was swirling with white and the primal scent of his pheromones as you came undone for the second time. You were again shook from your blissful state when he roared above you, his cock throbbing inside of you and then unloading what must have been a small lake of spunk, a cone of flames shooting from his open maw and covering the dirt a few feet in front of you.

With the roaring heat above and in front of you, and your head empty of thought, you slid forward into the ground below, unintentionally slipping free of Belloc and causing him to glaze your back in a thin layer of monster cum. The ground quaked as Belloc collapsed into a tired heap a good bit away from you, his blazing eyes barely open.

Well, you definitely weren't forgetting tonight.


End file.
